Plenum cables are generally used in buildings where fire codes require flame retardant cables. Typically plenum data cables have two or more pairs of insulated conductors in a common jacket. The insulation can be made of several types of flame retardant insulation. A typical and widely used flame retardant insulation for conductors in data plenum cables is fluorinated ethylene-propylene (FEP Teflon.RTM.). FEP Teflon.RTM. insulation is presently in short supply and is somewhat difficult to extrude. Thus, special extrusion equipment is needed to extrude FEP Teflon.RTM..
The present invention is directed to providing an insulation composition for conductors which can displace the fluorinated ethylene-propylene on one or more plenum data cable insulated conductors and reduce the need for fluorinated ethylene-propylene insulation.